


Caught

by Snakie45



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakie45/pseuds/Snakie45
Summary: Jack had a deep dark secret. He was a serial killer.  He was planning to keep his little secret to himself  forever but plans never worked out. Old habits turned into obsessions and Jack eventually got caught. Now this is a story after the events of his execution and how his family need to learn how to handle with his loss and with the hating world around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made real quick on tumblr. It got a lot good views on it so I decided to published it here. Warning: This was made on mobile and un-beta.

It all happened too quick. Timothy was behind a glass window as he watched his twin brother fight against restraints on a table. Jack tried to fight back as he thrashed about but it was no use. Jack was trapped against the table. He was going to get his sentence. Timothy knew Jack knew about this but it didn’t stop Jack. Jack still had a little kick in him before he goes.  
Timothy turned to look at the man next to him. It was Rhys. Tears ran down his face. Another love one from Jack’s life. It was a shame Rhys decided to invite himself during this ordeal. A moment ago the two lovebirds were having a time of their lives. Now suddenly their world came crashing down. It was a miracle Rhys didn’t leave Jack then. Any sane person would. Rhys loved him so much to stay at Jack’s side until the very end.   
Then there’s Angel. Timothy was so glad she wasn’t invited. Secretly glad that Wilhelm decided to watch over during all of this. The young teenager didn’t need to see any of this. She already turned mute when she discovered the truth. It will only make it worse if she saw this now. Her father, Jack was a serial killer.   
It turns out he had this habit for a large amount of years. He was so good at keeping it as secret. Not even his own twin would have thought he did this behind his back. It was only a mater of time before Jack slipped and his little secret will be found out. That’s what exactly happened. Eventually people came knocking on his door and suddenly everyone saw the condition of Jack’s basement. It was like Jack was a butcher. The basement was a bloody mess with various tools laying around inside the basement. Humans remains also existed in the room. The smell only made it worse. Timothy vomited when he saw the room for the first time. Rhys wouldn’t stopped screaming.  
Rhys of course went in denial. His lover couldn’t be a killer. Then all the evidence pointed straight back to Jack. Guilty. The rich billionaire of Hyperion was guilty. Rhys had to start believing Jack did all of this. It made it harder when the whole family began to be questioned. Everyone thought they were guilty with Jack. No mater how long they explained they weren’t. It pissed off Timothy and Rhys when Angel began to be questioned. How dare they start believing she would be part of this. Jack would never put her through this. He wasn’t the best father around but he wouldn’t put her through this. It took a long time but they were able to prove they were innocent.  
Timothy turned back to his brother through the glass.  
“Any last words?” The executor asked Jack.   
Jack turned to Timothy and Rhys and smiled.   
“Yeah…I’m sorry. Okay? I really fucked up…” Timothy saw tears run down Jack’s face. Crying was something Jack would never let anyone see. Not even to his twin or lover. This was it. Jack. The stubborn man was finally admitting to his defeat. Timothy never thought he would ever see his twin do this.  
“I didn’t mean this to spiral out of control…” Jack flinched when he felt a needle poke right through his skin. The liquid began moving through his body.  
“Now your lives are going to be screwed because of me…” Jack gulped. “Whatever you do…Don’t you dare you look back. Let go of me. Live your lives! And don’t let anyone give you any bullshit! This was my fault! Not yours…”  
The drug started to take effect. Jack became more limb against the table. He tried moving but in every second his strength became weaker. He was going to finally die.  
“I made sure you guys are prepared for this. Alright? I gave you all I have…so don’t spend it in all one place….”  
He took a deep pause. “Timtams? Rhysie? No…Timothy. Rhys. I love you and tell Angel I love her to…”  
And just like that Jack finally died. Rhys buried his face inside Timothy as he sobbed. Timothy was frozen. Never he would have thought he would see his brother die right in front of him. He honestly thought they would die together. Not like this. Someone so close to him was no longer there with him.  
He patted Rhys on the back.  
“There…There. Come on. Let’s go…”  
Rhys stared up to Timothy. The younger twin barely shed any emotions during this. It made him worry.  
“Timothy? Are you…?”  
Timothy never answered. Instead he let go of Rhys and walked out of the room.


End file.
